Evelyn
by MagicalJellyfish
Summary: Prompt: While the Drake brothers are gone on the Panama job, you find out you're pregnant with Sam Drake's child. You have to face the harsh reality after only one Drake brother returns from the job. Spoilers af Serious spoilers for Uncharted 4 Sam Drake x Reader, reader insert.


Prompt: While the Drake brothers are gone on the Panama job, you find out you're pregnant with Sam Drake's child. You have to face the harsh reality after only one Drake brother returns from the job. **Spoilers** af **Serious spoilers for Uncharted 4**

You lay in bed as the morning light starts to filter through the blinds of the cheap hotel room. You were way too comfortable in the arms of your lover as you rest your face on his bare shoulder. You could tell he was waking up as well from the groaning.

"Morning beautiful," He said, his voice husky with sleep.

"Morning Sam," you said, smiling. Sam began to get out of bed, but you clung to him, trying to stop him.

"Noo," you moaned, pulling him close to you, not wanting to leave his warmth.

"Sorry (Y/N), Nate is waiting for me, you know how impatient he is," he tells as a smile draws across his face.

"Alright." You let go of him with a sigh. Once he is gone, you pull the sheet over your naked form as Sam gathered his clothes from the floor.

"How long with this take?" you asked, watching him put his clothes on.

"A week or two, a month at most," he said as he looked over his shoulder at you. You sigh and sit up holding the sheet over your bare chest.

"I'll hold you to that," you smirk.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Sam smiled as he finished getting dressing. He faces you as you stand, the sheet still covering you.

"I'm gonna miss you," you mumbled as you walk into his arms.

"Me too, but after this we'll be one step closer to finding Avery's treasure," He said, wrapping his arms around you. You sighed again, hoping his obsession for Avery's treasure wouldn't consume him.

"I know, I know. But please come back to me in one piece," you plead, looking up at him with a sad look.

"Of course, I will. When have I not?" he asked with a small smirk before kissing your forehead. The two of you stand there, not ready to leave the other.

Sam pulls away first, holding you so he could see your face.

"(Y/N), I love you, I promise I'll come back," he tells you, cupping your cheek as he looked into your eyes.

"I love you too, Sam," you smiled. Reaching up to your tiptoes, you kissed Sam. "Have fun," you joked as you pulled way. Sam smirked and let you go.

"Yes Ma'am," he laughs before heading out the door.

 **Two Months later**

After Sam left that day, you went back to work at your friend's bar, which was the place you and Sam usually met up at. You had been a nervous wreck as you waited for Sam to return. No word had come from him, Nate, or Rafe and you dreaded the worst. Most nights, you were staring at the front door hoping Sam would walk through them. But after two months, your hope was beginning to shrivel up.

Today hadn't been the best as you woke up immediately ran to the bathroom to throw up for the 2nd week in a row. After work, you decide to buy a test mostly from the urging of your bar-owning friend, who knew your current well being.

Once home, you went straight to the bathroom, with the test in hand. Waiting for the test results was a nerve wracking 10 minutes of you pacing your apartment floor. You knew it would take 10 minutes but you couldn't help but look at it every 10 seconds.

As you pace the room, someone knocked on your door. You smiled and you yelled out "Coming!", leaving the test on your kitchen table. You practically ran to the door, sincerely hoping that it was Sam.

The second you opened the door, your smile dropped, seeing one Nathan Drake but no Samuel Drake.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)," he said, walking into your apartment and closing your door.

"No, please," you shook your head, backing away from Nate.

"(Y/N) He's dead, Sam's dead," Nate said softly, walking toward you, knowing a meltdown was on the way. You let out a choked sob and hugged yourself, slowly sinking to the wooden floor. Your heart felt like it had been shattered into a million small pieces that you would never be able to repair. It was explained to you multiple times that Sam and Nate's line of work was dangerous but you always believed in the brothers to make it out alive. Not this time.

"I'm so sorry," Nate mumbled as he caught you, making sure you wouldn't fall or hurt yourself. You could tell Nate was holding back his tears for your sake as he picked you up and placed you on your couch. The two of you sat there as Nate described the ordeal of Panama prison. Your sobs quieted into sniffles as you wrapped a blanket around you.

After Nate finished telling his tale, he got up and went to the kitchen. He clanked around in there for a minute or two before calling your name out.

"(Y/N)?" He asked from the kitchen.

"Yes?" you croaked, your throat sore from sobbing.

"You left something on the table," He said nervously. Your eyes went wide as you remember the test, which probably held the results. You got up quickly and rushed to the kitchen. Nate had the test in hand as you almost ran into him. He handed you the test gingerly and you shakingly turned it so you could see the result. Oh god, positive, you were pregnant.

Nate hugged you again as tears streamed down your cheeks.

"It's Sam's isn't it?" He asked after he guided you to the couch. You nodded, unable to form words.

The next few days you spent at your apartment with Nate keeping you company as he tried to make you laugh and feel safe. But after a week, you went back to work and to the doctors on Nate's urging.

Three months later you learned you were having a baby girl, which you named Evelyn.

When was born four months later she became the center of your world. After you brought her home for the first time, you cried, thanking Sam for bringing this angle into your life.

 **Fifteen years later**

"Evelyn! Are you packed for tonight?" you ask yelled your almost 15-year-old daughter. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, with brown hair and nose like her father but had your eye color and chin. Somedays she reminded all too much of Sam.

"Yes, mom!" She yelled back from her room. Today, well tonight the two of you were going on an impromptu vacation with Sully, Elena, and Nate.

"Where did aunt Elena say we were going again?" She asked, dragging her suitcase into the living room of your small apartment.

"I'm pretty sure she said Madagascar," you told her as you checked your own suitcase. She nodded and sat on the couch.

"I hope we find something cool," She said, sprawled out.

"Me too, sweetheart," you reply.

 **Several hours later**

"Sully, how far away are we?" Evelyn asked for the third time, you could tell she was containing her excitement but she wasn't doing too good of a job.

"We're about to land Eve," Sully answered as he landed his seaplane at the docks. You heard Elena sigh as she looked out the window at her husband waiting at the docks. A smile came across your lip, you liked seeing people happy.

Once the plane was landed and turned off, Sully opened the door revealing Nate and another man, that kept his back was to us. Elena gave me a stupid smile as she got out of the plane. After she got off Evelyn got off and the both hugged Nate. You got off last, stepping onto the dock.

"Nate, who's this?" you asked, gesturing to the other man. Nate didn't need to explain as the man turned around and stole your breath.

"Sam," you breathed. You ran and tackled him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"(Y/N)," He whispered, hugging you tightly. The two of you embraced for a minute before Sam let you down.

"How? Wha- I thought you were dead!" you asked, wiping away tears that had fallen.

"I know, so did Nathan, I was uh, stuck in prison, it's a long story," Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck, making you notice a tattoo.

"Wait when did you get a tattoo?" you laughed.

"Uh, prison," he chuckled.

"Mom?" Evelyn asked you, looking at you weirdly. Sam looked at her then you, then back at her and you. He quirked an eyebrow. You nodded, "She's almost 15," you add. Then you turned to face your daughter.

"Yes?" you asked.

"Who's that? He's not like another uncle or something, right?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow the same way Sam had just done. She had many aunts and uncles as you consider your close friends brothers and sisters.

"Or something, Evelyn this is Sam Drake, your father," you said, holding her hand. Her mouth gaped like a fish out of water as you laughed lightly.

"Did you know about this?" She squeaked. You shook your head and laughed some more.

"I'm pretty sure Nate, Elena, and Sully planned this," you told her as you saw Sam walk next to you. She gave a look of uncertainty. "I'm sorry Eve, I know this is a lot," you sighed. Evelyn sighed and gave you a 'momm' look.

"She looks a lot like you," He said, putting an arm around your shoulder.

"She looks a lot like you too," you said, squeezing her hand.

"Eve! Come over here," Nate called to your daughter, giving you a wink. You smiled at Evelyn and let her go, turning your attention back to Sam. He smiled and hugged you again.

"I've got a lot of time to catch up on don't I?" he smirked.

"Yep, Please tell me you're gonna stick around this time?" you asked, biting your lip.

"Of course, you know every day you were the first and last thing that went through my mind," he told you before kissing you.

"I love you, you sappy fucker," you said, playfully smacking his chest with a wide smile.

"I love you too," he told you. "Quick question," He asked

"Shoot," you said.

"Would you marry me?" he asked, which made you sputter but you recovered saying "Duh! Of course you idiot."

"I was gonna ask you after Panama, but I kinda died," he laughed. You laughed as well and kissed him again.


End file.
